Up and Down the Beach
by zoey21q
Summary: A gorgeous, simple, fun-filled, happy wedding. But who?


All I'm going to say is that when I started writing this, I didn't know who it was going to be about until the end, and I hope you don't either. This is my attempt at being mysterious, and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome. In fact, I live for them. Commence reading…

_Clink! _And a cluster of glasses tapped together over a table draped in white and strewn with plates and flowers. The music flowed from a D.J. booth in the corner, behind which, a gentleman in a tux, slumped over his laptop, obviously not so keen on the choice of music. The rest of the guests at the event were perfectly fine with dancing to "For Good" and tapping their feet to "All That Jazz."

Most of the people at the reception hadn't seen each other since high school, but the shock of age had faded away long ago. Inside jokes produced bubbling laughter from every table, and the atmosphere was comfortable and warm, like it had been in that cramped choir room thirteen years ago. Even new friends had been welcomed in affably, with blush-inducing stories kept secret for so many years.

Though no one doubted they would end up together one day, no one was without elated shock when the invitations had arrived. Embossed in red swirls and signed by hand, every letter represented the new couple's combined styles perfectly: outgoing and forward thinking melding perfectly with laidback and easygoing nonchalance.

The ceremony, too, had been simple and beautiful. Just two people professing how they felt for each other, and promising to feel that way forever, with a kiss. Tears had flowed and hugs were shared. No one had felt this good in a while.

Still, the newly weds had yet to arrive at the stretch of beach roped off for the party, and people were beginning to get curious. Ideas traveled up and down the tent, from tragic emergencies, ("What if the limo crashed!") to more playful speculations ("I bet you twenty buck's they're parked down the road. They just got married; it's only natural not to be able to keep their hands off each other!"), while waiters flew around the tables refilling champagne glasses.

Yet another toast was heard from the end of the venue as the DJ raised the volume on yet another Broadway classic. "Defying Gravity" floated through the air.

"Gah! I remember when they did this one!" the burly man who had made the wager exclaimed. Everyone at the table nodded, reminiscing about one of the most memorable moments the choir room had ever seen.

Another table over, a tall blonde woman toyed with a red carnation from the vase in front of her, becoming clearly impatient. The bespectacled man next to her took her hand and smiled at her. "Relax," he said calmly. She took another sip of champagne, and continued to twirl the flower between her fingers.

Suddenly, the music changed: it picked up tempo, and dropped the Broadway theme (much to the DJ's relief) in exchange for an old pop song that everyone knew was very special.

When the couple stepped into the tent, everyone stood and cheered. They were the image of bliss. Hand in hand, whispering in each other's ear, stealing kisses now and then, they made their way to the dace floor. One's face was streaked with happy tears, and the other's was plastered with a smile that looked crazed with joy.

Again, the DJ was cued to change song, and the lights dimmed. It could have been minutes or days that they stood, rocking back and forth and spinning around together, but not a soul at the party cared. The newlyweds were content to stay there forever, their foreheads leaning together, staring into each others' eyes, and the guests too, were content just to watch them be together.

But this bliss would not last forever. All too soon, the quiet, romantic song ended, and the energetic tunes of their youth began. Everyone was dancing, some trying helplessly to remember old routines, and some content enough to watch the others try. And the night moved on, seeming endless, under a clear starry sky.

At some point, the DJ and waiters left, leaving those at the party who still felt the nerve to sing, alone to serenade the rest. Well after midnight, the cake was cut, and being without waiters, or clean plate for that matter, the couple invited everyone to help themselves. Slowly, the already small party began to shrink, until only twelve guests remained with the newlyweds. This group sang together, finished off the champagne, danced clumsily, and wished the couple many happy years together, over and over again until the sun began to rise over the water. Begrudgingly, they left as a group, and got into their separate cars, and headed home.

The two stayed at the beach though, walking barefoot up and down the water, long after the rental company had kicked them out of the tent. Finally, they sat next to each other on a bench, staring out over the water.

"I had never seen the ocean when we met," one said.

"I had never had this many friends," added the other, chuckling lightly.

"You poor thing."

After a moment of silence, one spoke.

"How are we going to get home?" And after sitting up and looking around for the limo, or any car really, they burst out laughing.

"Check off the bucket list," he said through his laughter. "Stay up partying like a teenager and spend night on beach with boyf—husband."

"Check," the other said, kissing him on the cheek. _"Before you met me, I was alright…" _He began to sing the song they had entered the tent by, and met over.

"God help us, no!" The other stood and began walking back up the shore. "Thirteen years of this!" He laughed tiredly and marched on, exhausted, mildly drunken, husband singing along behind him.

"And a hundred more!" he shouted. "C'mere!" And he ran after his husband down the beach, and eventually, almost regrettably, back to their car.

w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.

I always had a cute image of Kurt and Blaine running up and down the beach. I had to put it in. I hope you liked it, the ending is awful, but all my endings are. Please leave a review, they make me very happy . I hope you liked it!


End file.
